


Yevgeny Milkovich Is Heartless

by harryhook



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhook/pseuds/harryhook
Summary: I don't even know what this is





	1. The One Where Yevgeny Is Being A Dick

**Author's Note:**

> ok in this story/fic/au/whatever the fuck it is, Yev is like 16 and u kno life is kinda shitty when you're 16.  
> also this is fucking angsty and Yev is bi or pan or idk he likes dudes too.

A Milkovich being an asshole? Old news. Yevgeny telling Ian that he'll never be his dad? That's crossing the line.

"Well Jesus Christ Ian, maybe if you gave my father his balls back and learned to let him deal with his own kid you wouldn't have to take a fucking break from work!" Yev was mad, rightfully so, Ian had started harping on him to take his head out of his ass and wouldn't leave him alone, then complained when he realized his lunch break was over 10 minutes ago, but when Yev hasn't gotten high in over a week, everybody usually knows to stay well away from him. 

"I have the right to be an authority figure! Your dad and I have been together for 17 years! I helped raise you!" Ian shouted from the doorway of Yevgeny's bedroom  
"Yeah? Well, at least he's actually my father. You're compensating for not having your siblings to look after anymore. You'll never be more than my dad's husband, nothing fucking close to my dad." Yevgeny spat at Ian, before shoving past him and out of the house. 

This wasn't the first time the pair had been in an emotional fight, but this time it seemed like Yev had actually meant what he said, and that was what broke Ian's heart.  
After slamming the door, Yev grabbed his hand-me-down bike that he stole from Carl when he got his license, and headed for the Kash n Grab, Kash may have hated him, but at least Yev always paid before throwing shit at him. He grabbed a bottle of Redbull and yanked a pack of Marlboro's from the cabinet, throwing $30 on the counter, that being all the money he had, and walking right back out of the store. Kash had probably been in the back fucking another underage employee, Yev thought. He had been informed of the awkward situation between Ian and Kash and how Mickey basically tried to kill him after issues at the, prostitution ring? Yev knew that wasn't the name of it, but it was close enough to the truth.  
He stepped back onto his bike and rode thru the Southside staring people who rubbernecked him down, and him wearing baggy black skinny jeans and a cut up old flannel, one of Mickey's old ones, of course, always made people stare.  
Yev rode back up the driveway of his house and kicked the bike onto the browning lawn, he figured at least it wouldn't do the bike any more damage. He opened the front door and noticed that Ian was nowhere to be found, so he unwrapped the cigarette pack and flipped the top of the Redbull before heading back into his room. Apparently, Yev had Mickey's old room, the one with the bathroom attached to it, and that's why there was holes and odd stains everywhere. Yevgeny cringed at the memory and threw himself onto the bed, spilling the energy drink all over his room. He fumbled around until he managed to find an already dirty shirt that he could use to soak some of it up with.

Yevgeny had apparently fallen asleep because he woke up to his dad screaming for him to 'get his little ass in the living room before all hell broke loose', he stood up and stretched, grabbed and lit a cigarette, and switched out the flannel for a grey hoodie.  
"The fuck do _you _want?" Yev snarled in the direction of Mickey,__  
"You gonna tell me why Ian called you a shitty kid and said that he wanted nothing to do with you?" Yevgeny could tell that his shorter father was fuming  
"He ain't my dad, I told him so, he got his fuckin' panties in a twist and I walked out before I socked him. Happy?"  
"What the fuck, Yev! You know he's been there for you longer than I have, right?"  
Yev must've looked as confused as he felt because soon enough Mickey was explaining everything to him.  
"I'm gonna skip the unimportant parts but basically, I was in the clink, and while I was rottin' in there for 4 years Ian helped your useless mother with money and babysitting and all that shit. Yev you were 6 when I actually bothered to spend time with you. Ian was there for you and Svet when I wasn't." Mickey's voice strained and it was obvious that he was getting really emotional, but Yev still felt the raw hatred he had for Ian 3 hours ago, and he wasn't about to make it seem like he was a pussy.  
"I still don't care, dad. He ain't got any authority on me, he's just your damn boyfriend, doesn't mean I gotta respect him." He put out his smoke as his dad lit one up  
"Jesus fuck kid, you really don't get it, and I'll be fucked if I'm the one who's supposed to teach you how to be a semi-decent human being. You're more like me than I care to admit, Yev."  
"Yeah, I've been told. By everyone. So can I go now? I don't wanna see Ian and I sure as hell ain't about to have a heart to heart with you about why I should love him." Yev stood up and carried himself to his bedroom once again, where he slammed the door and threw his fist into the wall. 

_He cried himself to sleep that night when he realized Mickey wasn't going to check to see if he was okay._


	2. Yev Likes Dick...Sorta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> abel and yev meet and its so gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually horrible and i sincerely apologize for that but hey it's an update

"Come on Yev, you can't fucking avoid us forever." Ian and Mickey had been camped outside Yev's room for three days, and the kid was going nuts. It took all he had not to hop out the damn window to get away from them.

"Move. I talk to boy" Apparently Mickey had called Svetlana, who was convinced she was the best mother in the world.  
She shoved past Mickey and Ian and started yelling god knows what in Russian.  
"отвяжись!" The men looked like two boys in a candy shop until Svet informed them he had yelled at her to fuck off.

Yev finally gave in and decided he had to get out of the house, so he did what any normal southside 16-year-old would do. He threw a book through his window, the window didn't have a screen so Ian had nailed it shut, and jumped out. He didn't bother grabbing his bike this time, he knew where he was headed and it wasn't far.

-

"Carl, open the fucking door you piece of shit!" Yevgeny and Carl had grown surprisingly close over the years, so him yelling this kind of stuff wasn't new, but the neighbours still stared when he did.

"Jesus kid, you tryna wake up China!?" Yev spun around to see that Carl had opened the door, and for some god forsaken reason, wasn't wearing anything other than socks  
"Have some decency man! Put clothes on. We're going somewhere"  
"Oh fuck right. Okay wait here" Carl slammed the door and Yev glared at the 7 year old riding his bike down the sidewalk, not bothering to stop when he saw the kids parents walk by.

"Alright, where are we going. And why?" Carl asked before starting his car  
"Liquor store. You're legal, I'm not, and if you get booze for me, I'll buy you a case of beer" Yevgeny already knew Carl wouldn't turn down free beer, so he wasn't surprised when the older boy floored it all the way there.

"You got everything?"  
"Yeah. Case of beer, bottle of vodka, and some fruity shit" Carl recited it like an essay he had to memorize.

-

"I don't look that young, do I?" Yev was standing in front of Carl's bedroom mirror staring at his own face, trying to figure how the fuck he could pass for Carl's son

"I don't look that old, do I?"  
"Well....." Carl threw a pillow in the direction of Yev, completely missing.  
"Go the fuck home loser, you got your alcohol and I got my beer, Mickey would literally cut my nuts off and feed them to me if he found out you were here."

So Yev walked back home, climbed in through the smashed window, and sat in his bedroom getting drunk all night.  
After covering the hole with a broken cardboard box.

-Next Day-

At some point during the night, Mickey and Ian went back to their room, and Yevgeny was able to leave his room the normal way. Through the fucking door.

"Yev. Sit. Now."  
Shit.  
Mickey woke up.

"If you're here to fucking lecture me on how Ian's my dad, you can fuck off. I just need water and Advil, maybe pizza." Yevgeny's voice was a lot more hushed compared to the last the he spoke to his father. Granted it was only because of his hangover.  
"Just fucking sit, kid"  
He did as told, after getting the Advil, and pulled out a chair  
"Look, I sure as hell ain't gonna try and fix this by crying and being a little bitch, but you really need to stop suckin' your own god damn cock, and realize that just because you don't call Ian your dad don't mean he isn't." Mickey was surprisingly calm right now  
"He's not my dad. He's just your partner. Simple as that"  
"Well at least treat him like a fucking human being Yev"  
"If he'd stop screaming over everything I wouldn't have to treat him this was."

The pair sat at the kitchen table for what felt like forever, trying to work it all out, and in the end, Mickey ended telling Yev that if he didn't stop being a fucking moron he was living on the street.  
He got the hint real fast. Now Yev was on his way to grab a pack of smokes and probably some food from the Kash n Grab.

"Milkovich. You taking packs of smokes again?" The kid, who really wasn't much older than Yevgeny, asked  
"The fuck's it matter to you." It was more of a sarcastic remark than a question, but he answered anyway  
"You ain't even old to buy them"  
"Why the hell else would I steal em."  
Yev put his stuff on the counter after he finished searching the store, and grabbed a pack of smokes, at this point, it was just to be a dick

"Aye, you fuckin' Kash?" Yev said, a smirk pulling at his face  
"Fuck no, dudes like 40, and I'm not gay"  
"You're an awful liar"

Yev walked to the door and turned around to face the boy again,  
"See ya later sweet cheeks" He winked  
"My name's Abel!"  
"Yeah okay, that's nice."

Yevgeny totally didn't go back in every day for the rest of the week just to see Abel. Not at all.  
At least that's what he tried to convince himself  
"You're not gay. You like girls. Boobs. Ass. Cock. Fuck, wait, shit" was a sentence Yev was all too familiar with.  
At least Abel asked for his number finally.

**New Message!  
From: Unknown **  
 _You're really loud when you say you like cock ___****

****__Shit._ _ ** **


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't think of a title for this bc it's all over the place. This chapter is really long and it took like three hours to write but it still sucks rip

“I’m not gay”  
“You're kinda gay”  
“no I’m not!”  
“Yev, I just sucked your dick, you’re pretty gay”  
This was an argument the pair already had 3 times this week, they were spending a lot of time together and obviously Yev knew Abel was gay, but Yev was convinced he didn't like boys.  
“I don’t like dudes!”  
“You like dudes when their mouths are around your dick!” Abel started laughing uncontrollably and Yev joined in, both boys knew the argument only ever happened to make fun of Yev, but ever since they met Yevgeny can’t help but wonder if he actually is gay.

Yev walked inside the Milkovich house and saw his dad sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand,  
“Hey asshole” Mickey looked up at the voice and it was obvious he was drunk, Yev sighed and grabbed the bottle from his father  
“Ian’s gone.” His father sounded weak and his voice cracked before he started sobbing, Yevgeny helped Mickey stand up and walked him to his bedroom, he helped him lay down and pulled the blanket up to cover him.  
“Hey, Yev. I love you, kid, you’re always gonna be my son no matter what”  
“I love you, dad” Yev left the room as a tear rolled down his cheek, he had seen his dad cry before, but this time was different, this time he had to pick up the pieces of his fathers broken heart. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and a bottle of advil before returning to the room, Yev placed it on the nightstand and ran his hand through Mickey’s hair like he did for Yev when he cried.

When Mickey woke up it was 2:00 am and Yev was sitting in his bedroom trying not to cry. There was a knock on his door and he knew it was his dad, he stood up and opened the door before returning to his spot on his bed,  
“Yev, I’m sorry”  
“It’s fine, you’re hurt” All Yev wanted to do was tell his dad that he didn’t need Ian, that he was never there for Mickey, but he knew that would just make it worse.  
“But it’s not the kind of shit your kid needs to deal with” Mickey sighed  
“Dad, I get it”

They spoke for a while longer before Mickey said he needed to sleep, Yev just nodded and waited for his dad to close his bedroom door across the house before he called Abel and asked if he could come over. This was their nightly routine, Yev went over there or Abel came to him, and they sat and drank and pretended life in the Southside wasn’t as bad as it actually was.  
When Abel gave the go-ahead Yevgeny grabbed his bag and climbed thru his broken window. He grabbed his newly painted bike and went as fast as his legs could manage until he was in front of Abel’s bedroom window.  
Abel’s house wasn’t as run down as the Milkovich house, but it also wasn’t anything close to Northside houses. It had one floor and the lawn was a mess of brown grass and soil patches, but at least the house looked like it had been at least painted semi-recently, compared to Yev’s house, this was paradise.  
Yev texted Abel to say he was there and climbed in thru his window that he always left open slightly.  
“Jesus Christ man, if I ever seen Gallagher again I’m gonna kill him.” Abel looked up from his phone and laughed, that wasn’t the greeting he expected  
“What happened this time?”  
Abel grabbed two bottles out of his bag and sat in the beat up bean bag chair that was in front of the closet, he handed a bottle to Abel and started explaining everything Mickey had said to him.

“Intense. At least now I know why you hate Ian” Little did Abel know, that wasn’t even close to the reason he hated him. Yev shrugged and chugged his beer before grabbing another, today was shit and he was better off dealing with it drunk.  
“Yev, chill with the drinking, you’ll end up with a wicked hangover tomorrow”  
“Don’t fucking care”  
“You don't care until you puke on my bedroom floor again, shithead” Abel had apparently finished while Yevgeny was talking and he grabbed another.

The boys drank the rest of what Yev brought and the small stash in Abel’s room until the sun started coming up, Yev was about the panic that he had to get home but with Ian gone, he didn’t have to be home until at least 12:00 considering Mickey never woke up before then.  
Yev borrowed some of Abel’s clothes and decided he should probably go home even though it was only 7. 

When Yevgeny walked into his room he didn’t expect to see his aunt sleeping in his bed, so he dropped his bag and walked into the kitchen to grab anything edible.  
“Where you been?” Yevgeny jumped when he heard his fathers voice come from the couch,  
“Abel’s, only place I ever am” He grabbed a random bag of cereal and shrugged before pouring it into the bowl, along with milk.  
“When did you leave?” Yev was confused, Mickey never cared when he left  
“The fuck’s it matter?” He said with a mouth full of cereal  
“Well I’m missing beer so I assume you left after I passed out”  
Yev was about to say something when he heard a door slam shut  
“Can you idiots not be quiet?!” Yep, Mandy’s home.  
“The fuck are you here for?” Yev snapped  
“Mickey’s dealing with shit so he called me to come help deal with you” She said while pouring coffee that Yev didn’t know was made  
Yev rolled his eyes and got up to put his bowl in the sink.  
“I’m taking a shower” He yelled while he walked into his room.  
Yevgeny was about to get in the shower when his phone started ringing,

“Yev.. I fucked up”


	4. this is rly gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has 2,297 words and i'm lowkey proud of it

Yevgeny was standing outside of Abel’s house attempting to get him to either let him inside or come out and see him but he was having no luck.   
“Come on man, you can’t call me and say that and then not talk to me!” Yev yelled  
“I’ll talk to you when I have to.” Yevgeny’s eyebrows knitted together and he decided he might as well try and open the door instead of yelling through the window, so he walked around the house and try the front door, obviously it was locked. Then he tried the side door, and that one was locked too, and that is how Yevgeny ended up stuck halfway through Abel’s bedroom window.

“Abel just fucking help me” Yev was laughing too hard for his sentence to even sound like english  
“You got yourself stuck, figure out how to get in or out” Abel rolled over in bed Yev continued to wiggle around the window until he landed on the floor with a very loud thud.  
“Told you to figure it out”  
“Woulda been easier if you had helped,” Yev rolled his eyes and sat on the bed beside his friend  
“So what happened? And if you don’t answer I will not hesitate to pour your vodka down the drain.” Abel sat up and glared at the taller boy,  
“You fucking wouldn’t”  
“Try me.” Yev stood back up and grabbed the bottle from the nightstand   
“Yev don’t you dare, I’ll tell you man, come on” Abel made grabby hands towards the bottle and Yev threw it at him before taking his seat on the bed again  
“Proceed”

-

“And then next thing I knew my parole officer was here and now I’m on house arrest” Yev sighed and rolled his eyes, Abel had managed to run into an old… client… and kicked the shit out him when he tried to jump him for coke, and somebody walking by saw the whole thing and called the cops.  
“Dude I was home for an hour! How the fuck did that even happen” Abel shrugged and took a drink from the bottle beside him  
“Man I’m fucked. I was doing so well and now my parents think I’m dealing again and fuck! I’m gonna miss school and I’m gonna have to redo this year” Abel started rambling and next thing Yev knew, his eyes were watering and his voice was cracking.  
“Abe, man, you’ll be fine. You’re the smartest kid I know and I know you’re gonna figure something out” Abel groaned and rolled back over in bed.   
Eventually Yev laid down next to him and wrapped his arm around the other boy. The pair stayed like this for at least a few hours until Yev’s phone ringing ruined the intimate moment.

 

“Yes dad. I’ll be home in a few minutes, chill the fuck out” Yev was arguing with Mickey while Abel slept, he had fallen asleep not long after Yev laid down.  
“Alright! I’m on my way.” He ended the call and realized he should leave a note for Abel so he doesn’t freak out.

_Hey dude, dad called me freaking the fuck out and told me I had to go home. I’m sorry for leaving while you were asleep but I’ll come back tomorrow if you want :)_

_\- Y.M ___

__Yevgeny placed the piece of paper on the table and left through the side door because he didn’t feel like getting stuck in the damn window again._ _

__He really did feel bad leaving Abel while he was asleep, but he also didn’t want to deal with his father drunkenly yelling at him for not telling him where we was. Unfortunately he ended up getting the latter anyway._ _

__“You know you’re not supposed to leave without telling me where you go!” Mickey slurred his words and stunk like Bourbon.  
“You never fucking cared before” Yevgeny had been home maybe 5 minutes and this was the first thing his dad said to him  
“Yes I did! It doesn’t matter now, you’re grounded” Mickey walked away and it took everything inside of Yev not to throw the bottle of Bourbon at him. _ _

__Yevgeny finally took the shower he was supposed to before he left to see Abel in hopes that he would calm down in the very slightest. Instead he sat in the tub and cried over nothing and everything all at once, and after an hour of doing that and eventually washing his hair and body, he turned the water off and got out. Yev wrapped the towel around himself and walked back into his bedroom, plugged his phone into the speaker and blasted music, and changed into a pair of grey skinny jeans and a black hoodie. He laid on his bed and yelled along to the music,_ _

__

__**“I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer  
Love me 'til it's all over, over  
'Cause I'm the shoulder you cry on  
The dust that you die on  
I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer” ******_ _

__**** _ _

__****Yevgeny lit a smoke and filled up an empty pop can halfway with water to use as an ashtray. He sat in his room alone for the most of the night until Mandy knocked on his bedroom door,** ** _ _

__****“It’s open” He yelled after taking a drag from yet another cigarette  
“Hey kiddo”  
“The fuck do you want?” Yevgeny sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed  
“Calm down, I just want to talk. I know Mick’s been on your case lately”  
“Yeah, and the fucker’s turning into Terry” Yev raised his voice as he said the last part  
“Woah. Don’t even fucking start saying that Yev. You have no idea how Terry was.” Mandy always got her back up against the wall when it came to talking about her father.  
“You have no fucking idea how my father is anymore. You dipped after I was born and only ever come around on holidays or dad’s birthday.” He stood up and eventually started screaming at his aunt. He knew she was only trying to help but it was true, and Mandy knew it so she nodded her head and left the room. Yev walked over and locked his door, deciding not to let anyone else in for the night.** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****-** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****“Can you come over?”  
“I’m on my way”** ** _ _

__****Yevgeny left through his bedroom window again and headed towards Abel’s house for the second time today. He left a note for Mandy and his father and all it really said was that he was gone and not to worry about him.** ** _ _

__****He knocked on the front door of Abel’s house and was surprised when he actually answered the door,  
“Hi” Abel stepped aside and let Yev inside, the house had gotten progressively dirtier in the few hours he’d been gone. Quite frankly it looked like a bomb went off.  
“You feelin’ any better?” Yev asked while he sat on the beat-up couch  
“Not really. My parents freaked the fuck out when my P.O called,” Abel sat down next to him and laid his back  
“Man I really thought I was doing better”  
“You are. It’s not your fault this shit happened” Yevgeny turned his head towards the other boy and couldn’t help but smile. He slowly realized that he had fallen for his best friend and it was something out of a fucking movie.  
“But I could’ve stopped it, Yev. This didn’t have to happen” Yev sighed and handed Abel a cigarette and a lighter.  
“There’s a lot of shit I could’ve stopped but I didn’t. Dude it’s normal for this shit to happen in the Southside.” Yev chuckled lightly at the end of his sentence.   
“You’re not wrong”  
Yevgeny grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat back down,  
“Oh fuck, you can’t drink on house arrest can you?” Yevgeny laughed  
“Yeah yeah, laugh it up now. Wait until you end up with this shit on your ankle kid” Yev slapped Abel’s arm  
“I’m a year younger than you asshole!” ** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****The boys hung out for the rest of the night with various movies playing in the background of their late-night conversations.  
“Yev, shouldn’t you be getting ready for school?” The younger boy looked at the time and jumped off the couch, it was 7:30 and he had 30 minutes to get ready and head to school.  
“Fuck!” Abel snickered as Yev ran to the bathroom to fix his hair and see if he looked like he had slept at least once in the last three years.  
“Dude chill. You can take my car” Abel yelled from the couch  
“I don’t have my license”  
“Easy solution. Don’t get pulled over”   
“You’re an asshole but I’m gonna be late so give me the keys” Yev walked over to the door and waited for Abel to find the car keys in his room,  
“Yo, bring me pizza on your lunch break” Abel said as he tossed the keys to Yevgeny  
“Oh and remember, gas is on the right” Yev gave his friend the finger and ran out the door.** ** _ _

__****-** ** _ _

__****“Yevgeny Milkovich, nice of you to join us” Yev glared at his teacher before taking his usual seat in the back. In reality he was only late because he stopped for coffee and a bagel, but he acted like he just didn’t care about school.** ** _ _

__****“Anyway, open your textbook to page 41, read it, and find a partner” Mr. Richards said before sitting at his desk and checking his phone  
Yevgeny groaned and looked for someone in the class that he knew when he spotted Franny, Ian’s niece. He stood up and walked over to her desk,  
“You’re the only person I know and I don’t have my books so we’re partners” He said with a straight face. Franny shrugged and motioned for him to sit in the empty desk next to hers.** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****“So basically what we have to do is solve this but break it down into steps on the paper.”  
“Cool, so you’ll do the work and I’ll continue trying to figure out what the fuck any of that means” Franny raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t argue. Instead, she started talking about something completely different  
“You know, Uncle Ian is pretty mad at your dad for whatever happened”  
“You know, I don’t give a shit because your uncle is a piece of shit” Yev snapped  
“You’re mean, Yevgeny.”  
“And you sound like a three year old. Do you have a point.” He asked rhetorically. Franny mumbled ‘no’ and went back to figuring out the work while Yev checked on Abel and his father.** ** _ _

__****_To: Abe Lincoln  
you okay_ ** ** _ _

__****** ** _ _

__****_To: the older milkovich  
i’m at school now. Are you hungover or still drunk? ___** ** _ _

__****__Yevgeny jumped when his phone vibrated on the desk_ _ ** ** _ _

__****___From: the older milkovich  
both ____ _ ** ** _ _

__****____Yevgeny rolled his eyes and put his phone back in his pocket. He wasn’t too happy that his dad was drinking like this, but he understood so he didn’t want to say anything directly to him._ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

__****____“Gallagher, Milkovich, come show me your work” Yev looked up at Mr. Richards and shot him a death glare before standing up and following after Franny._ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

__****____“I know you didn’t do any of the work but if Ms. Gallagher is willing to put your name on it I can’t do anything about it” Richards was staring at Yev and seemed increasingly more irritated than when he interrupted class, so Yev just nodded and went back to his own seat to check his phone again._ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

__****_____From: Abe Lincoln  
eh. house arrest is boring as fuck when you’re alone ____ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

__****______Yevgeny smiled and typed rapidly_ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

__****_______To: Abe Lincoln  
I could have skipped  
but you said no  
so blame yourself ____ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

__****________He slid his phone away once more as the bell rang. _‘This is gonna be a long day’ _Yev thought.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

__****__________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

__****__________“All the Gallagher's are fucking idiots, Abel”  
It was now 1:30 and Yevgeny finally had lunch, so as promised he brought Abel pizza  
“I know. I fucked around with Carl for a while when I was younger and they’re all brutal” Abel said while stuffing his face with pizza. Yevgeny just nodded and grabbed another slice from the box on the floor of Abel’s bedroom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

__****__________“So are you gay or..?” Yev broke the silence and immediately regretted it  
“I guess” Abel spoke nonchalantly. Yev nodded and looked at the ground  
“Why do you ask?” The older boy raised an eyebrow at him  
“No reason, just been thinkin’ about some shit”  
“You know I remember my first text to you, right?” Yev felt his cheeks heat up at the memory   
“Fuck, I was hoping you didn’t”  
“Plus, you have no problem with a dude sucking your dick” Abel shoved another piece in his mouth and laughed when Yev groaned and laid back on the bed   
“How do you know if you’re gay” Yevgeny spoke to nobody in particular  
“Do you think chicks are hot?”  
“Yeah”  
“Do you think dudes are hot?”  
“Fuck yeah” Abel smirked at the answer  
“Then you’re bi” Yev nodded and sat back up  
“Have you ever kissed a guy?” Yevgeny asked nervously   
“Duh. I don’t go straight to gargling balls” The pair broke into a fit of laughter until Yev regained his composure   
“No that’s not what I mean, I meant like a boyfriend I guess? I don’t know”   
“Oh, in that case no. I’ve never had a boyfriend” Abel took a drink from his can of root beer and lit a smoke  
“Do you want to?” Yevgeny looked at Abel  
“Kiss my boyfriend?”  
“No, have a boyfriend”  
“Yeah. Do you?” Abel took another drag  
“Probably”   
“Have you ever thought about us being together?” Yevgeny spoke again  
“I have”  
“Do you want to?”  
“What?”  
“Be together?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _


End file.
